<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Miracle of Life by notallbees</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29182650">Miracle of Life</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/notallbees/pseuds/notallbees'>notallbees</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol, Blow Jobs, Drunk Sex, Established Relationship, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Married Couple, Mildly Dubious Consent, No Spoilers, Oral Sex, Post-Canon, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Pregnancy Kink, Sexual Roleplay, Somnophilia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:27:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,935</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29182650</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/notallbees/pseuds/notallbees</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p></p><blockquote>
  <p>"Lorenz," Claude said, his giggles hampering his attempt to speak. "You're really—much too drunk for this." He patted the bed beside him. "Come on, into bed."</p>
  <p>After a moment, Lorenz crawled his way up from the floor and into the bed, stretching out beside Claude with a contented sigh. "You may think that I am drunk," he said slowly, choosing his words with care. "But in fact I am in full possession of my faculties."</p>
</blockquote>

<p>After a few too many drinks, Lorenz is ready to confess a deep, dark secret to his husband.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lorenz Hellman Gloucester/Claude von Riegan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>115</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>FE3H Valentine's Exchange 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Miracle of Life</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mogster/gifts">paintingtomato (Mogster)</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Loosely a sequel to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24125383">Legacy</a>, but you can read this standalone!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Claude woke from a vaguely erotic dream to find Lorenz sitting astride him, gently touching him through the thin sheet that covered him to the waist. The hour must have been late; Claude had taken his work to bed while waiting for Lorenz to return home, and had apparently fallen asleep in the middle of his papers. </p><p>"This is a pleasant way to wake up," Claude murmured, opening his eyes and sliding his hands along Lorenz's thighs. Judging by the faint smell of brandy, Lorenz had been drinking, and sure enough there was an attractive alcohol flush across his nose and cheeks. "Had a good time?"</p><p>"Mmm," Lorenz hummed, rolling his hips forward slightly. "I missed you."</p><p>Claude laughed. "I can tell." He squeezed Lorenz's knees. "Why don't you get undressed and come join me properly?"</p><p>"Always determined to get me out of my clothes," Lorenz said, clicking his tongue, though there was no reproach in his tone.</p><p>"You're the one accosting me in my sleep!" Claude protested, laughing again. </p><p>"Oh, you have an answer for everything," Lorenz replied, getting clumsily to his feet. </p><p>In retrospect, Claude wasn't sure how he'd slept through Lorenz's return home, since he appeared to be really rather drunk. Lorenz began to undress, but forgot to unbutton the cuffs of his shirt and got stuck when he pulled it over his head. Laughing, Claude freed him, then unbuttoned Lorenz's trousers for him. Lorenz promptly fell over in his attempt to remove them. </p><p>"Lorenz," Claude said, his giggles hampering his attempt to speak. "You're really—much too drunk for this." He patted the bed beside him. "Come on, into bed."</p><p>After a moment, Lorenz crawled his way up from the floor and into the bed, stretching out beside Claude with a contented sigh. "You may think that I am drunk," he said slowly, choosing his words with care. "But in fact I am in full possession of my faculties."</p><p>Claude grinned. "Is that so?"</p><p>"<i>Yes</i>," Lorenz insisted. </p><p>"You're slurring."</p><p>Lorenz frowned at him. "Claude von Riegan."</p><p>Claude brushed his knuckles against Lorenz's jaw. "Jewel of my heart."</p><p>"I—" Lorenz said, his eyes widening. "You—you're trying to distract me!" </p><p>Claude laughed. "I'm <i>trying</i>  to continue the seduction that you're too drunk to remember starting."</p><p>"I remember perfectly well," Lorenz argued, rolling over on top of him. He caught Claude's wrists, holding them over his head. </p><p>"Ah." Claude grinned up at him. "It seems you have me at a disadvantage, good sir." He wriggled a little, pressing his erection against Lorenz's hip. "Now, what do you plan to do with me?"</p><p>Lorenz swallowed heavily, looking down at him. "I haven't decided yet," he said, loosening his grip.</p><p>Laughing, Claude slid his hands down to Lorenz's hips and cupped his backside, pressing their hips together. "I'm sure we can think of something," he murmured, rolling his hips up slowly. "Did you have a good time with Ignatz?"</p><p>"O-oh, yes," Lorenz said, eyes falling shut, so that it wasn't clear which part of Claude's words he was agreeing with. He pushed himself up slightly so that he could grind down against Claude more effectively. "Oh yes—mm it was wonderful." </p><p>"I'm glad to hear it."</p><p>Lorenz gave a contented sigh. "Apparently Hilda is pregnant again."</p><p>Claude's eyes widened. "Again?" He laughed. "She and Caspar are crazy."</p><p>"I'm—nn—a little <i>jealous</i>," Lorenz admitted. </p><p>"You are?" Claude used his hands to slow Lorenz's pace. He knew better than to start this kind of conversation in the middle of the night, not to mention when one of them was drunk, but his curiosity won over pragmatism. "Of Hilda having kids?" he ventured, one hand straying up to press against the small of Lorenz's back, spreading his hands against Lorenz's bare skin. "Or…" he continued, when his first guess received little response, "did you mean...being pregnant?"</p><p>To his great surprise, Lorenz gave a shuddery moan, letting his head drop down between his arms. </p><p>Claude looked up at him in surprise. "Is that so?" he asked, a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. He pulled Lorenz against him more firmly, grinding his cock into the hollow of Lorenz's hip. "You like the thought of carrying my child?"</p><p>Lorenz bit his lip, shuddering against him. "Don't tease," he murmured.</p><p>"I'm not," Claude said, intrigued. Lorenz was often cagey about his desires at first, or had been in the past. Whether it was the alcohol, or just how well they knew each other now, Claude wasn't sure, but Lorenz didn't seem unwilling to share this. "Truly? That thought excites you?"</p><p>After a moment, Lorenz nodded, lifting his head to meet Claude's gaze. "You—won't remember," he murmured. "Once, you and I took tea together one evening. One of your lieutenants had just discovered that she was with child." He cast his glance aside, face flushing. "You teased me about carrying yours."</p><p>"Did I? Claude said, laughing softly. "That does sound like me."</p><p>Lorenz bit his lip again. "That night, I—I dreamed of it. We made love. I had—I did not have a cock. I dreamed of you—ah—planting your seed in me."</p><p>Claude stared up at him, his heart pounding fast in his throat. He'd felt a kind of lazy, distant arousal when he woke up to Lorenz touching him, the kind of quiet ember that was good to extinguish before sleep, but not urgent. But at Lorenz's admission, a wildfire tore down his spine, and his hands trembled where he held onto Lorenz.  </p><p>"You never told me," he said.</p><p>Lorenz snorted. "I couldn't very well tell you <i>then</i>," he said, turning a lazy, unself-conscious grin in Claude's direction. "You're not...disgusted with me?"</p><p>Claude cleared his throat. "Quite the opposite, actually."</p><p>"Oh?" Lorenz murmured.</p><p>"Mm," Claude hummed, bringing one hand up to touch Lorenz's cheek, running his fingertips across Lorenz's lips. "I confess, it's not something I've given a lot of thought to before, but I like the thought of giving you something that would make you happy."</p><p>Lorenz swallowed thickly. "You...don't think it foolish?"</p><p>Claude shook his head. "Of course not." He rolled them over carefully, sliding his hand down one of Lorenz's thighs to pull it tight against his hip. "Nothing that makes you happy is foolish." He kissed Lorenz's jaw, then his neck, smiling against his skin. "And if you want me to give you a child—" </p><p>Lorenz groaned, hands grasping at Claude's shoulders. "Oh, please, Claude—"</p><p>Claude slid down slowly, leaving kisses in his wake, until he could settle comfortably between Lorenz's spread thighs. </p><p>"Claude," Lorenz whined, trying to press his legs together, and squeezing Claude's shoulders between them. "You're teasing."</p><p>"I'll give you what you want, sweetheart," Claude murmured, kissing Lorenz's inner thigh, "but I don't want to hurt you." He touched Lorenz's cock with the back of his knuckle, stroking it softly. "Is it alright if I touch you here?"</p><p>Lorenz was trembling. "Yes."</p><p>"You have such a pretty little quim," Claude murmured, lowering his head to kiss the tip of Lorenz's cock. When Lorenz made an urgent sound, Claude smiled and took it in his mouth, bobbing his head down slowly and back up again. "Does it feel good when I lick you here?"</p><p>"Oh Saints, Claude," Lorenz groaned, tossing his head back. "Please—"</p><p>"Please what, sweetheart?" Claude murmured, stroking his fingertips up and down Lorenz's cock. "My mouth?"</p><p>Lorenz nodded, looking pained.</p><p>"Where do you need my mouth, gorgeous?" </p><p>Lorenz groaned. "M-my—cunny."</p><p>Claude beamed at him. "There's my girl," he said, leaning in to busy his mouth before Lorenz could protest. He closed his lips around Lorenz's cock again, sucking on the tip before letting it bob into his cheek. </p><p>Lorenz stiffened beneath him, and rocked his hips up unconsciously. "Yes, yes—"</p><p>His eagerness was thrilling. Claude groaned at the arousal burning through him, grinding against the mattress while he swallowed around Lorenz's cock. Lorenz often finished quickly when Claude went down on him, but the alcohol must have numbed him somewhat, because Claude was able to work him up slowly, building him to the edge of orgasm before withdrawing.</p><p>"No!" Lorenz gasped, hips chasing him. "Claude—!"</p><p>"Easy there," Claude said warmly, stroking Lorenz's cock with a loose fist, not enough pressure to help him peak. "There's a good girl." </p><p>Lorenz shuddered. "You do not need to talk to me like <i>that</i>," he chided half-heartedly. </p><p>"My apologies," Claude murmured, sitting up. He reached over for the dish of grease on the table beside the bed, and coating his fingers, began to spread it on the inside of Lorenz's thighs. "Are you ready to make a baby with me, love?"</p><p>"Yes, yes," Lorenz chanted, hips shifting impatiently, shameless and eager where he'd normally be blushing and reticent. Lorenz wasn't precisely <i>shy</i>  about his desires, but when he felt they were more out of the common way, he could be more reluctant to share them. </p><p>Having adequately lubricated Lorenz's thighs, Claude applied more of the grease to his cock, then pushed Lorenz's thighs together tightly and straddled his hips. "If I recall—" he said, grunting softly as he worked his cock into the tight, slippery space between Lorenz's thighs. "Nn—I believe—I made some foul-mouthed comment about, mm—some poor woman with my get on her."</p><p>Lorenz moaned loudly. "That's it," he gasped, hands reaching for Claude. "That's what I want."</p><p>Claude groaned as he began to fuck Lorenz slowly, deeply aroused by Lorenz's complete lack of inhibition. "The thought of you carrying our child," he murmured, pressing one of his hands over Lorenz's flat stomach. "Mm...I didn't know I'd enjoy that image so much."</p><p>"Oh, my love," Lorenz panted, clutching handfuls of his own hair. "Oh yes, fuck me, give me your seed…"</p><p>"You're so wet," Claude groaned, quickening his thrusts. "Ah—mm, Lorenz."</p><p>Lorenz slid his hands down over his chest, but Claude stopped him before he could move them any lower. </p><p>"Wait, he said, leaning his weight back and covering Lorenz's hands with his own. He pushed Lorenz's hands up, cupping them over the faint curve of his breasts. "There."</p><p>"What is this in aid of?" Lorenz asked, looking curiously at his own chest, as though expecting to see something there, then up at Claude.</p><p>Claude grinned. "Just picturing you with a proper handful there." He started to move his hips again rhythmically. "Nursing our child, perhaps…"</p><p>Lorenz moaned, and kneaded his chest eagerly with his fingers. "Oh, Claude—touch me, please!" </p><p>Taking pity on him, Claude wrapped his fingers around Lorenz's cock and started to stroke him in time with his own thrusts. "Come for me, pretty one," he cooed, covering one of Lorenz's hands with his own again. "Come on."</p><p>Lorenz came with a cry, hips rolling beneath Claude, driving him to the edge also with his enthusiasm. Leaning his weight forward on his hands, Claude thrust between Lorenz's thighs until he followed a few moments later, spilling on Lorenz's skin. He collapsed onto Lorenz, the two of them sticky and panting. </p><p>"Wow, Lorenz," Claude said when he'd caught his breath, and laughed. "I didn't know you—" </p><p>But as he pushed himself up, he realised that Lorenz had fallen immediately asleep. Indeed, he was already snoring softly. Rolling his eyes fondly, Claude clambered off him, and made a cursory attempt at cleaning Lorenz up a little before tucking him into bed. </p><p>"I hope you know that falling asleep doesn't get you out of this conversation," Claude told him softly, kissing Lorenz's forehead before settling down himself to sleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><a href="https://twitter.com/notallbees/status/1359983097069060099">find me on twitter</a>  |  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works?utf8=%E2%9C%93&amp;commit=Sort+and+Filter&amp;work_search%5Bsort_column%5D=revised_at&amp;include_work_search%5Brelationship_ids%5D%5B%5D=33628345&amp;work_search%5Bother_tag_names%5D=&amp;work_search%5Bexcluded_tag_names%5D=&amp;work_search%5Bcrossover%5D=&amp;work_search%5Bcomplete%5D=&amp;work_search%5Bwords_from%5D=&amp;work_search%5Bwords_to%5D=&amp;work_search%5Bdate_from%5D=&amp;work_search%5Bdate_to%5D=&amp;work_search%5Bquery%5D=&amp;work_search%5Blanguage_id%5D=&amp;fandom_id=23985107&amp;user_id=notallbees">read my claurenz fic</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>